


Dating Tony Stark (Part 2/2)

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Dad!Tony, First Kiss, Gen, Love Story, M/M, Mentioned Uncle Bucky, Mentioned Uncle Sam, Papa!Steve, Part Two, Peter is 14, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter's turn to have his first date.





	Dating Tony Stark (Part 2/2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicalECentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/gifts).

> A lot of you gave your wonderful opinions on who Peter should date but then the lovely ClassicalECentric gave me this idea and the story fell into my lap.

Peter ran out of the art studio and to his bedroom, jumping up onto his bed. 

His dads lame love story (insert gagging sound) didn’t really helped except to tell him that he wouldn’t be taking Harley out on a motorcycle. 

_ Harley Keener. _

Harley Keener was the new student at Midtown High School. He had been at school for 8 months now. He was from Miami, Florida, but his mother had moved them to Manhattan after his father left to go to the grocery store to get lotto tickets and never came back. 

He had light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a quirky personality to match.

And Peter was head over heels for the 15 year old. 

Peter picked up his Starkphone (Tony wouldn’t let him have an Iphone) and looked up Harley’s contact. He had given Harley his phone number at football game they had gone to three months ago. They had gone as friends with a group of friends. And if Peter was being honest, he didn’t like football, he thought it was too rough and violent. He liked theater but was too shy to audition. 

The two teens had become fast friends and sat together at lunch time every day for the past month. But school lunches sucked and Peter wanted to take Harley somewhere nice. 

Peter:  
_ Hey Harley, _

_ What are you up to Saturday? Wanna go out. _

Wanna go out. _ Wanna go out! _ With a _ PERIOD_!

Peter groaned and threw his phone on the bed. He was such an idiot. That was such a lame way to ask someone out. He groaned again as he pulled out his Starkpad and pulled up Instagram. 

Even as a 14 year old Peter hadn’t had that good of luck with “dating”. It took him many sleepless nights and tears with Daddy and Papa to realize what was wrong with him and why he didn’t like like his friend MJ even though she was pretty. At first, he didn’t want to like boys because Dad and Papa always got teased for trying to save the world and loving each other at the same time. People said that Iron Man and Captain America shouldn’t love each other because it affects the way they save the world. But Peter knows that’s not true because Daddy’s and Papa’s love for each other doesn’t affect the way Papa makes pancakes in the morning so why would it affect how they save the world. 

Once Peter realized that he wasn’t broken he was happier. And then he met Wade Wilson. Wade was cute and funny. Him and Peter had just become friends then Wade had to move. He had said because of family issues, but Peter knew that Wade was really sick and was just trying to hide it. Wade always had to be the tough guy and not let his emotions show. 

Peter had spent that night curled up between his parents crying his heart out with his parents whispering sweet assurances and loves in his ear until he cried himself to sleep. The next day he had gone down to see Uncle Bucky and talked to him about what had happened. 

Uncle Bucky knew what it was like to lose someone he loved and what it was like to be the tough guy. Uncle Bucky was really tough, but he also told Peter that you can be tough and show how you really feel about someone. He said that sometimes the first person you love isn’t the one for you. That he had loved Steve and he still did, just in a friend kind of way. That Steve had been his first love but then he had met Uncle Sam and that Uncle Sam showed him that emotions were ok to show and that he could still be brave at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~

“Peter! Dinner time!” Steve hollered up the stairs and sent the message via JARVIS to Tony as well. 

Tony appeared first and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek before sitting down at the table. Steve went over and hoisted him right back up. 

“Hey, what the,” Tony complained. 

Steve shoved him towards the hallway. “Go, wash up and then grab your boy; he’s still in his room after I called him.”

Tony grumbled all the way to the bathroom and washed up. He wiped his hands and headed to Peter’s bedroom and knocked lightly before entering. “Peter, dinner. Peter? Pet-”

When Tony came back less a child Steve gave him an exasperated look. “How can you remember the entire periodic table but forget to grab your son after I told you five minutes ago to grab him?”

Tony sat down next to Steve and filled his plate with Spaghetti. “Relax Steve, I went to grab Pete and he was full on snoring into his pillow,” he shot him his own exasperated look. 

Steve rolled his eyes and snorted. “Ok. If he wakes up I’ll reheat some food.”

Peter didn’t wake up until his alarm went off the next morning.

~~~~~~~~

Peter groaned and rolled over to shut off his alarm. Then he remembered. He rushed to shift through the blanket to find his phone. To find it dead. He groaned as he reached over to plug it into the charger and had to wait for it to charge enough to turn it on. 

“Peter time to get up!” Steve hollered up the stairs. 

Peter set down his phone and hurried to get changed and ran downstairs. “Papa where’s Daddy? I need him,” Peter slid to a stop in his socks on the wood floor. 

“In his lab, but you-”

That’s as far as Steve got before Peter ran off for the slide that connected their floor with Tony’s lab 10 floors down. Tony had built the slide as a fun way for Peter (and him let’s be honest) to reach the lab and not take the boring elevator every time. There was a music and color changing staircase that led back up to Rogers-Stark floor as a fun way to go back up for Peter (and Tony). 

Steve sighed and packed and extra sandwich for Peter in his lunch bag. 

“Dad, Dad!” Peter shouted as he slid down and landed in the ball pit at the bottom at the slide. 

Tony immediately shut off his blowtorch and faced his boy. “What’s wrong Pete?”

“I need to see if I have any messages on my phone but it’s dead and needs to be charged but I need to see those messages NOW!” Peter rushed. 

“First world problems am I right,” Tony muttered as he happily pulled Peter onto his lap and pulled Peter’s Starkphone info up on the screen JARVIS provided. “What messages are we, oh look what we have here,” Tony said as soon as he saw five unread text messages from a boy named Harley. 

“Dad,” Peter groaned but stayed on Tony’s lap just the same as he looked at the messages. He was small for his age and still fit on his parent’s laps and secretly he still liked that he could cuddle up on their laps and be carried to bed at night. 

Harley:

_ Hey Peter, _

_ I have a late science class on Saturday but you could come right after and we could go across the street to Mac’ers and eat. Say 4pm? Thoughts? _

Harley:

_ Peter, hello? _

Harley:

_ Ok, I don’t know why you’re not responding _

Harley:

_ I get it, you don’t want to do that, but you’re the one who asked me out remember _

Harley:

_ This is a horrible joke to play on someone, jerk _

“Dad! What do I do?” Peter cried in desperate as both of them read the messages. 

Tony felt bad as it seemed that this boy Harley thought Peter had played a joke on him instead of falling asleep as Peter did. “It’s ok buddy. If you just explain to him what happened I’m sure he’ll understand. Look,” he pointed to the first text. “He wants to go out with you, he likes you. He’ll understands, I promise.” Boy did Tony hope he was right. 

Peter took a couple deep breathes then hopped off of Tony’s lap. “Ok. Does Saturday work?”

“Yes,” replied Tony with a smile. “I can have Happy drive you and pick you up afterwards.”

Peter smiled and hugged his dad. “Thanks Dad. I have to go tell Papa!” he said excitedly as he ran for the elevator. The stairs were fun but the elevator was faster. 

Tony chuckled fondly as he watched Peter run off and turned back to his blowtorch. 

~~~~~~~~

Turns out Harley did understand and Saturday couldn’t come fast enough enough for either of them. 

Except it did and Peter may or may not have been in his room freaking out about what to wear.

Ok, he definitely was freaking out. 

It was a casual dinner so he could wear something comfy but not sweatpants. Eventually he decided on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with his dove pendant gold necklace given to him by his parents on his 10th birthday, slipped around his neck. 

He once again came sliding out to the kitchen in his socks but continued into the carpeted living room and in front of Steve and Tony. 

“What do you think?”

“You look lovely sweetie,” Steve said with a smile. 

“Papa,” Peter groaned. 

“No cute nicknames,” Tony reprimanded his husband as he stood up from the couch. He looked at Peter. “You look cute as a button Petey bird,” he said as he avoided Peter’s kick and headed to the slide down to the lab. 

Peter went to kick his father but missed and glared at the back of Tony's head as he left. 

“Ignore your father dear, you look nice. You ready for tonight?” Steve asked as he walked Peter to the elevator. 

Peter had made both swear that they wouldn’t come. ‘Or send uncle Bucky’ Peter had pointed at Steve. Both fathers had agreed as long as Happy waited in the limo for them. Peter had agreed figuring he had to pick his battles, seeing as they were letting him stay out till 8pm. And Happy was used to waiting for long parties and such with Tony so he didn’t mind and was a very patient man. He had to be to be able to work for Tony Stark. 

Peter nodded nervously and checked his shirt one more time before giving Papa a big hug before he got in the limo. 

~~~~~~~~

Harley had sure his safety glasses were on nice and tight before adding hydrogen peroxide to the dish soap, potassium iodide, and blue food dye in the Erlenmeyer flask.

As soon as the ingredients interacted, a steaming blue foam rose and flew out of the flask raising 5 feet high. 

Peter walked up to the classroom and looked through the window just at the same time Harley added hydrogen peroxide and the foam erupted. “Whoa that’s so cool!” 

Harley looked up at the muffled voice and smiled. He waved at Peter as he focused back on the night teacher. Peter smiled again and gave a shy wave back before going to sit on the bench across the classroom to wait. 

15 minutes later and Harley bounded out with a smile. “Hey Pete.”

Peter suddenly felt shy. “Uhh hi, I mean hey. Sorry I’m nervous.”

Harley laughed and threw his arm around Peter’s shoulders as they started down the hallway. “It’s ok, I am too,” he admitted. 

“C-cool,” Peter stuttered. “We can be nervous together.”

Harley laughed again. “For sure.” 

Peter, and Harley, soon relaxed as they went across the street to the diner and had too many fries and not enough hamburger. But that’s what first dates and diner were for. 

It was close to 7:45 when the boys walked out of the diner, hand in hand. 

“Oh crap,” Harley said. “I forgot my books in the science room. Wanna come help me grab them?” he asked Peter. 

“Uh, sure,” Peter replied. “Let me just tell Happy.”

“That’s so cool that you have your own driver and limo.”

Peter snorted. “Sure, Happy’s actually my Dad’s driver I just had to pick my battles tonight and he had to be the one drive me because I didn’t want my dads here.”

Harley smiled as he watched Peter jog towards the limo and ean into the window to talk to Happy and made his way back to him. 

“We’re good,” Said Peter and they headed back to the school.

The janitor was still there so the side door was still unlocked and the teens made their way in. 

Harley headed down the hallway but then grabbed Peter’s hand and made a detour. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked. The last thing Peter wanted was to get into trouble on his first date. Harley didn’t answer until they were near the auditorium. 

“Harley, come on,” Peter begged. “We’re going to get in trouble.” 

“Or worse expelled,” Harley said in a mock British tone as he pushed opened the doors to the auditorium. He laughed when Peter rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine, no ones here to hear us,” he smiled and let out a whoop that echo through the big empty space. 

Peter smiled and laughed in spite of himself. He continued to smile as Harley ran the rest of the way down the sloped incline to the stage at the front. 

Harley jumped up on the stage and started doing a horrible form of soft shoe tap. It was called soft shoe, but on the wooden stage and with Harley’s sneakers it sounded loud. 

Peter snorted and took the steps. “That form sucks,” he giggled when Harley stopped and stared at him with an exasperated gasp. 

“How rude,” Harley sounded as if he was Stephanie from Full House.

Peter smiled and started doing the correct form of soft shoe. 

Harley smiled back at Peter and leaned against the side wall to watch him tap dance. Peter was really good at tap dancing. And he looked cute doing it. Peter had a slight blush as he concentrated on his feet and form. If Harley looked close enough, he could see the tip of Peter’s tongue sticking out, and trust me he was looking close enough. 

He saw Peter’s tongue, his smile, the pink flush and most importantly the way Peter looked happy as he seemed to fly across the stage. It seemed as if Peter was the only one in the room and only he could hear the music. 

Peter stopped and did one last spin to face Harley to see him looking at him like he was the most treasured thing on earth. He blushed and looked down at his feet. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

Harley walked straight up to Peter. He looked him straight in the eyes and cupped his face with his hands. “Don’t you ever _ ever _ apologize for getting carried away or for loving dance more than you do football. I saw you at the last game we went to, you flinched anytime anyone go tackled. But I also saw you looking at the sign up poster for Billy Elliot the Musical. And I think you should audition for it.”

Peter couldn’t breath. He felt so in love with Harley right now. He knew Harely wasn’t trying to control him and tell him what to do. That he wanted Peter to be happy and dancing did make Peter happy. And Harley. 

Harley made him happy. 

Before Peter knew what he was doing, he was pressing his lips against Harley’s. 

~~~~~~~~

Steve and Tony watched from the upper part of the dark balcony in the auditorium as Peter gave his first kiss to a boy. Granted it was the boys first kiss so it was far from perfect but that’s what made it perfect. 

  



End file.
